Operation: REUNITED
by Cuddle
Summary: Numbuh One is now 24 years old spy who works for the government, but what he doesn't know is that he is being assigned a mission with the most unlikely person. Could this reunite the KND? 13 romance
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids next door, that's is all posessed by Mr. Warburton. I do posses Ms. Tistenbaum and Mr. Grifoth.  
  
  
Operation: REUNITED  
  
Recent  
Event  
Unites  
Numbuh's  
In   
This  
Exciting  
Drama  
  
CHAPTER ONE - DISCOVERY  
Nigel Uno sighed, tapping his fingers to the beat of the techno music on the radio. The music was quiet because of the time of night, 11:45 PM. Why did he have to get up at quarter to twleve to go to work? This was perposterous! He had to obey though, his boss would definitely fire him if he didn't.  
Nigel's boss was a nice but picky man, if you were late or refused to come then you'd get a serious consequence. He shivered at the thought. His mother had told him that bosses were crude, but she wasn't totally correct. Of course it depended on the person he was talking to, because Nigel happened to be one of the best.  
He snapped away from his thoughts as the traffic light in front of him turned green. The music on the radio stopped and a weather reporter was now speaking. " Tommorrow night there will be lots of rain pouring down over Brooklyn, along with some snow after that. It's gonna be a white Christmas folks. You can be sure- "   
Nigel had shut off the radio as he turned the corner, making it screetch as he suddenly parked his car in front of a brightly lit building.  
He stepped out, closing the door behind him and quickly scanning his Honda convertable for scratches.  
Nigel was a tall man about 6' 5''. He wore a light blue dress shirt unbuttoned a bit at the collar, and black dress pants. He also wore tan stylish boots. Over his clothes he wore a long black trench coat from the cold. His head was shaved bald, and he wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes that he never seemed to remove. Some said that it had to do with something that had happened in his past, but whenever they asked him he gave them a cold stare as if to change the conversation. He was a man of mysteries, and very young of age. He had graduated from Princeton and chose to become a a spy for the government.  
Nigel spun his keys around his finger cooly, stepping up to the building entrance. A tall Christmas tree was shining in the front room as he entered, a beautiful glass angel hung on the top like a ray of hope. Something about Christmas always made him uneasy, because since his childhood he had never known anyone he was close to to give a present.  
" Hello there Mr. Uno, " a perfectly shaped woman with curly red hair greeted him at the front desk. This girl, Ms. Tistenbaum she was called, was the most flirtacious lady he'd ever known. She'd always ask younger men if they were single, even though she was already married herself.  
Nigel nodded to her and smiled, " Hello. I'm here to see Mr. Grifoth. "  
Ms. Tistenbaum grinned at the sound of his attractive British accent, looking him up and down flirtaciously. Without even looking at the sheet in front of her she replied, " Looks like you've got an appointment sweetheart...go right ahead. "  
Nigel nodded once more and smiled, obviously you could tell he wasn't to good with the ladies. He went toward the left hall, looking at his paper with the directions. He always seened to get lost in this building. He remembered going to the bathroom and it took him 45 minutes to find his own office again.  
He stopped in front of an elevator, pressing the up button as he watched the floor number stop at one. He hated that number, it reminded him to much of his past. Nigel believed that the past was something that could haunt you forever if you didn't live it right, that's exactly what he had done.  
Nigel stepped into the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button on the panel. The elevator music made him sleepy, but he tried to keep himself from passing out on the floor. The loud ring of the elevator reaching its target helped him regain his composure.  
He stepped off of the elevator, walking out to a large hallway with several important rooms. He looked once more on the paper for the room number, and walked far down the hall. He stopped in front of a door labeled, ' Captain Timothy Grifoth '.  
Nigel knocked on the door timidly.  
" Yeah? Come on in! " a deep demanding voice spoke from inside.  
He opened the door, poking his head through.  
" NIGEL! " Mr. Grifoth spoke joyfully, making the young spy more comfortable.  
Nigel opened the door all they way, walking in and shutting it behind him. Yet he wasn't prepared for a giant hug from his giant boss.  
Mr. Grifoth was a large and short man, who always seemed to be in a cheery mood. The odd thing was he was loosing his sight, and would no longer be around to help Nigel out anymore. Yet the old man always seemed to see the bright side of everything. " Sit down ", he encouraged, sitting down in his own seat behind his own desk.  
Nigel sat down in a chair in front of the desk. He tried to get comfortable, because conversations with the boss were always long.  
" I've got some good news my friend! " Mr. Grifoth smiled, folding his hands over the desk.  
Nigel nodded, " Continue...I'm extremely curious at why I was awoken at 11:30 at night. " There was a smart attitude in his voice but Mr. Grifoth ignored it.  
" Your being assigned a new mission, " his boss replied, an intelligent sound to his tone.  
Nigel was surprised, this early? He hadn't finished his last one.  
" Your last assignment, " Mr. Grifoth continued, " Has been assigned to a new agent, we need your help somewhere else ".  
The young agent was now even more curious, what could be so important?  
" Could you clue me in on this new assignment? " Nigel asked.  
Mr. Grifoth's mustache twitched, " I'm not supposed to let you know ahead of time, but if you promise not to tell then I will ".  
Nigel nodded in agreement.  
Mr. Grifoth kept his voice low, afraid someone may be listening. " The mayor of New York City has been recently murdered ".  
Nigel's expression changed from curious to highly shocked, " But why? "  
" That's what your job is, to find out who and why ", Mr. Grifoth answered. " Oh! " he added, " I have recently recieved information that a young lady your age who has recently become part of our organization will be joining you for her first mission, I have no idea what her name is though ".  
The young agent sighed, " Not an amatuer, why me? "  
" Because your the best teacher for her ".  
Nigel agreed with that unfortunately, standing up from his chair, " Well...I must be going now ".  
" Wait! ", Mr. Grifoth spoke as Nigel began to leave, " Meet me out front at 8:00 in the morning . OK? "  
The young agent nodded, " You got it sir ". He closed the door as he left  
_______________________________________  
  
" An amatuer! Why me? It's like teaching a bunch of first graders! " he growled to himself as he drove his car down the block to his appartment.   
Yet it didn't really matter, as long as he got some sleep.  
But him teaching someone...he couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag.  
He was awoken from his thoughts by the ringing of his cellphone.  
" Yeah? Nigel Uno here ".  
" Nigel! I just found out the name of the lady your assigned with! " Mr. Grifoth yelled euphorically on the other end.  
The young agent sighed, " How...that was fast ".  
Mr. Grifoth laughed, " It was in front of me the whole time! I recieved a stack of files this morning and she was on the top! "  
" So who is she? " Nigel asked impatiently.  
The sound of papers being shuffled was heard on the other line. " Her name is Kuki...Kuki Sanban ".  
The phone slid from Nigel's hand and crashed to the floor.  
  
********  
  
whudda ya think? I know it sucks big time...it'll get better though ^.^ 


	2. Memory Gal

I haven't written anything in a long time on this story, so I geuss I'll have to start ^.^ Here it is...and I know my writing suck...but I like to write nonetheless. ^.^ ~Cuddle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Numbuh One! " a female voice screamed to him, extending her hand as they pulled her away from him.  
  
He felt helpless, as if there was nothing he could do. He stared in fear as she was dragged away for her crime. He didn't even notice that they had grabbed him as well and started to drag him away. " Numbuh Three..." he whispered to himself, " KUKI!!". She was out of sight, but there were several words he could hear from her in the distance. " Remember Nigel! Remember what I told you! "  
  
" KUKI!! " he screamed, waking in a sudden shock from his nightmare. Sweat dripped down his face, and some were even tears.  
  
Ever since he was 14 he had that dream every night, he couldn't escape it. It was all his fault, it all went wrong because of him.  
  
Years ago, he used to be part of a special group of ten year old called The Kids Next Door. As a team they were to stop adults for terrorizing children, like making them do dishes and other adult jobs. When you turned Thirteen you were hunted down and kicked out, being Thirteen meant you were an adult...and no adults were aloud.  
  
Nigel had managed to stay in hiding till the sudden age of fourteen, by the help of his friend Kuki. She helped hide him for a full year, understanding that the consequence could be her life.  
  
She risked her life for him, and he didn't even attempt to help her when they were caught. They were caught when she turned Thirteen a year after him. Unable to hide, she was taken away because of her age and her refusal to tell them she had been keeping Nigel hidden. Ever since then, he never saw her again, until now.  
  
He closed his eyes, laying his head back on the pillow, breathing long hard breaths. He had to relax, this was all a mistake. She couldn't really be alive, could she?  
  
The phone next to his bed rang loudly, making him groan and mumble to himself.  
  
" Hello? Nigel Uno here... " he said, rubbing his eyes after he picked up the phone.  
  
" Hey Nigel old buddy! " An excited voice said on the other line.  
  
Nigel recognized that voice as Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. " Hey Hoagie! How was last nights big game? ".  
  
The American born boy yelled loudly, " It was the Best!! We won 6 to 10!! It rocked! I wish you- ".  
  
" Shhh..calm down ", Nigel calmed him brotherly.  
  
" Sorry bout that Nige. So what's up with you? How's that assignment going? "  
  
Nigel sighed, " They assigned me something new "  
  
" Wha? " Hoagie said, surprised.  
  
The British Agent replied, " I've been assigned a new " Important Mission ", with a new enlisted Female Agent. I have to be a Teacher! Can you believe it? "  
  
Hoagie was a little less enthusiastic, " No I can't Nigel "  
  
" Well Hoag... I gotta let you go...I gotta meet my Boss. Good Luck with your next Football Game! ".  
  
" Good Luck with the Girl man, if She's hot then get her number! "  
  
They hung up, leaving Nigel to face this all alone. Hoagie didn't know how hard this was going to be, for he was oblivious to the fact that the Female Agent was actually Numbuh Three, Kuki Sanban.  
  
Nigel sat up from his bed, grabbing his sunglasses from his nightstand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stepped up to the front desk, seeing Ms. Tistenbaum painting her nails carefully.  
  
" Um...excuse me? " she said, ringing the bell on the table.  
  
Ms. Tistenbaum sneered, she hated other wemon who tried to interupt her. " Whudda ya want Ms. Prissy? "  
  
She ignored the ladies attitude, " I'm Kuki Sanban. Mr. Grifoth wanted to see me? "  
  
" KUKI SANBAN!! " a voice boomed from around the corner. Mr. Grifoth walked out, a big smile on his pudgey face.  
  
Kuki walkd up to him, shaking his extended hand. " Hello Mr. Grifoth ".  
  
" Good Afternoon Kuki ", the man spoke excitedly. He looked her up and down.  
  
Kuki Sanban wore a tight short green dress, showing off her thing and asian colored legs. She wore a nice pair of green high heels that matched her dress. Her hair was a long waist length black, silky and well kept. Her skin was a Korean color, telling you she was of japanese origin. She also wore a trenchcoat like Nigel's , but it didn't go as far down to her legs as his did.  
  
" Your perfect for Nigel!! " He squeeled to himself, he had always loved matchmaking.  
  
Ms. Tistenbaum growled in jealousy, continuing to paint her nails.  
  
Kuki smiled, " I hope he gets here soon ".  
  
" Oh don't worry ", Mr. Grifoth laughed," Nigel is never late, he'd kill himself if he was! "  
  
The New Agent nodded, " I know...he's a very respectful person ".  
  
The Boss grinned, " You used to like him didn't you? "  
  
Kuki rose an eyebrow, " No I didn't! He was just my best friend during my childhood! "  
  
Mr. Grifoth smiled at the blushing young girl, sensing her embarrassment. " To be young and in love ", he whispered to himself. He used to be like Nigel, a Young Agent who was good at attracting ladies (Even though he was slightly afraid of many of them). Then he worked himself up to Captain, and it all changed. He Grew up.  
  
" I'm Here! ", a firmiliar British Accent broke them away from their thoughts.  
  
Kuki knew that voice so well that she heard it in her sleep, " Nigel? "  
  
It was him, the one she risked her life to protect years ago. So long ago, and she was finally reunited with him.  
  
Nigel walked up to his Boss, stopping in his tracks as he saw who was standing there. " Kuki? "  
  
She dropped her suitcase, running up to Nigel and throwing her arms around him. " I've missed you so much! ", she cried, holding him tight.  
  
He held her close to him, his eyes looking shocked and overjoyed at the same time over the rim of his sunglasses.  
  
" You two should get going ", Mr. Grifoth grinned, walking up and holding Nigel a folder as Kuki went to pick up her suitcase.  
  
" This is a folder of all the information collected at the crime scene. You must find out How the Mayor was killed, Who killed him, and Why ", Mr Grifoth informed.  
  
Nigel nodded, " Where should I start? "  
  
" This is your assignment, you'll have to figure that out on your own ".  
  
" LET'S GO!! ", Kuki yelled, running outside to his car.  
  
Mr. Grifoth waved Good-Bye to Nigel as he left after his Student. " Good Luck my boy...Your Gonna need it ".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! Chapeter 2 is done!!! I'll write more soon! ~Cuddle 


End file.
